War Technology
Since humans first started using Weapons for hunting, defense and for aggression there has been a battle between those who develop protection or armor and those who develop the weapons. For millenia this conflict has forged the way for better, more efficient weapons to be invented, as weapons have progressed so has the armor to defend against them, in the 20th century the circuit and microchip have changed the way weapons not only function but evolve. State of the art weapons now have inbuilt intelligence to help the weapon complete the function it was built for; this is already changing the face of warfare. In the future war will be fought primarily by robots http://analogik.com/mm_rev_tetra.asp, but until then the technology of warfare will continue to advance the capabilities of today's soldier on the battlefield. Technologies of War Wars of the future will be increasingly asymmetric, the severeness of which resting on whether or not Western Industrialized Educated Rich and Democratic (WEIRD) countries can win the middle eastern wars on terror, and will heavily effect weaponry development of the next 1-2 centuries. Weapons will need to be much more efficient, meaning smaller bullets, and more accurate guns. Ordinances of all types will have to be more accurate, as the enemies will be hiding in crowds of their own people. Electronic warfare will be useless against enemies who cant afford televisions, let alone any form of tactical electronics, rendering EMPs, Electronic Warfare Planes, and others of the type a waste of money and time. WMD such as Kinetic Energy Weapons are a fleeting wet dream, as the enemy will be hiding in the ally, and dropping one on a city in modern globalization would spark civil riots, international sanctions, and the possibility of a third world war. The drone market will be the second highest industry of defense besides PMCs, and will make leaps and bounds in Robotic Sciences. Android police, quad rotor patrol vehicles, and many other types of drones will fill earths streets before the 23rd century. Videos * Robot war horse (mule) - Big Dog robot * Guns with embedded computers and advanced functions (smart grenades, sensors, etc.): XM29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon (OICW) and XM307 Advanced Crew Served Weapon (ACSW). * Swords robots (very impressive), mobile (on tracks), remotely controlled, can carry either a machine gun, grenade launcher or a light anti-tank weapon. * Robot gun, XM307 mounted on a large remotedly controlled mobile platform. * Metal Storm (impressive) is a totally electronic device (no moving parts) which fires bullets with incredible precision and awesome rate (up to 1 mln rounds/minute. Flexible and multi-purpose. *Ground laser *UAV *Space War Non Videos * Future Combat Systems * Future Force Warrior The soldier of the future. * Zumwalt-class destroyerThe Zumwalt-class destroyer (DDG-1000) is a future class of United States Navy destroyer, designed as a multi-mission ship with a focus on land attack. * Redowl military robotic sniper locator robot * F-22 Raptor * F-35 Lightning II * Active Denial System(ADS) is a non-lethal, directed-energy weapon system under development by the U.S. military. It is a strong millimeter-wave transmitter used for crowd control (the "goodbye effect"1). Raytheon is currently marketing a reduced range version of this technology."2 * battle field extraction assist robot (BEAR) * Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon (NLOS-C) * Exoskeleton Links Discovery Channel Future Weapons * Technology in Warfare, for Peacekeeping and Peacetime Gallery Image:Blackairplanes_ss_3-1-.jpg|UAV Image:Blackairplanes_ss_4-1-.jpg|Space plane Image:Copy_of_Copy_of_scan0001.jpg|Robot tank Image:BEAR_PV2_kneel_w_soldier_F-1-.jpg|battle field extraction assist robot (BEAR) Category:Warfare Category:Robotics Category:War technology Category:Technology